Binômes
by Liazu
Summary: Santana et Quinn sont toutes les deux brisées… mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elles ne se connaissent pas et n'ont rien en commun. Mais quand elles quittent tout c'est pour la même ville : New-York. Quintanna. Faberritana.
1. Chapter 1 : La fuite

**Hello à tous les lecteurs/lectrices qui viendront par ici ! =) **

**Tout d'abord merci de lire cette histoire \o/ C'est ma première fanfiction mais ça me plaît déjà beaucoup alors j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant que moi ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, en bien en mal en formidable !**

**Les personnages de cette histoire (la majorité) ne m'appartiennent pas mais provienne de cette merveilleuse série qui est Glee et qui rend toujours mes journées plus joyeuses !**

* * *

[POV Santana ]

Les mains tremblantes elle compose un numéro qu'elle connaît par cœur, pourtant elle doit s'y reprendre trois fois pour réussir à taper sur les bonnes touches. Il faut dire qu'avec toute l'eau qui embue ses yeux elle n'y voit pas grand-chose. La sonnerie résonne enfin dans le creux de son oreille. Pendant qu'elle attend elle contemple la flaque qui s'élargie autour d'elle, le plic ploc des gouttes tombant de ses cheveux humides résonnent sur la dalle froide de la salle de bain sur laquelle elle est assise. Ses genoux ramenés sous son menton elle les enlace du mieux qu'elle peut de ses bras fins pour s'empêcher de trembler, stopper ces frissons de dégoût. De petits sanglots étouffés secouent son corps mouillé qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine de sécher. Pourquoi faire après tout si c'est pour y retourner dans quelques minutes ? Elle a juste besoin que la personne au bout du fil décroche, le nœud dans son estomac n'en fini plus de se tordre. Quand soudain elle entend un petit clic.

*"… Santana ?"*

Elle soupire de soulagement et renifle bruyamment alors qu'elle essaye de ralentir le nouveau flot de larmes qui vient de se déverser sur ses joues. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme aussitôt, ses lèvres tremblent trop et elle doit se les mordre avec force pour tenter de reprendre ses moyens. Elle inspire un grand coup mais quand elle réussit à parler, sa voix se craque sous la douleur.

"Rachel… ça a recommencé."

Sitôt les quatre petits mots sortis de sa bouche elle se remet à sangloter misérablement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se déteste d'être comme ça. Combien elle a horreur de cette ville et de tous ces gens qui l'entourent. Par le silence qui suit elle sait que sa meilleure amie digère l'information et quand vent de panique va pas tarder à souffler. Elles se connaissent tellement par cœur, Santana n'a pas besoin de réponse pour continuer.

"Je me sens mal Rach'."

L'hispanique sait que son amie est en train de pleurer, probablement autant qu'elle. Mais elle sait aussi que quand elle prendra la parole sa voix ne tremblera pas. Car pour Rachel Berry il est hors de question de rendre Santana plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

*"Viens à New-York."*

Ok celle là elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Surprise par cette proposition qui ressemble d'avantage à un ordre, Santana en oublie de pleurer. Elle essuie énergiquement ses joues humides alors qu'elle tente de se reprendre.

"Non, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne suis pas si mal… c'est… tu sais… le coup de l'émotion. Ça va passer, ça passe toujours."

*"Santana Lopez !"*

La voix de Rachel a claqué et ne laisse place à aucune remarque. Cette fois Santana sait qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir avec des excuses en cartons.

*"On en a déjà discuté, trop discuté. Ce n'est plus possible ! Tu as refusé toutes mes idées pour te sortir cette situation mais même si je comprends et accepte tes raisons tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu ne peux plus continuer à vivre à L.A."*

Elle le sait, ça fait des mois qu'elle le sait. Santana n'a pas peur non, elle est juste terrifiée à l'idée de partir. Quitter L.A c'est quitter tout ce dont elle a travaillé si fort pour. Toute sa carrière professionnelle qui se construit. Si elle part maintenant elle abandonne tout. Si elle part de L.A cela voudra dire qu'elle s'est battue pour rien et surtout… qu'elle a souffert pour rien…

"J'ai envie de vomir…"

*"Santana, écoute moi."* La voix de Rachel s'est radoucie et la latina colle d'avantage son oreille contre le haut parleur du téléphone. Comme si ça la rapprochait de son amie, comme si cela pouvait la transporter directement auprès d'elle. *"Je veux que tu prennes tes affaires, attrapes un sac ou deux et mets-y tes habits et tous les objets dont tu auras besoin pour vivre à New-York. Ne te charge pas trop, on a des boutiques ici aussi. Prend l'essentiel ok ? Ton vol est à 23h10."*

Devant le silence qui suit elle reprend d'une voix plus dure.

*"Tu m'entends Santana Lopez ! Je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu viennes vivre ici avec moi. Ne sois pas en retard !"*

Un faible oui s'échappe des lèvres de l'hispanique qui attrape du bout des doigts sa serviette de bain afin de s'enrouler dedans. Petit à petit un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

"Tu avais déjà tout prévu n'est-ce pas ?"

*"J'espérais ne pas devoir en arriver là mais oui je suis Rachel Berry, j'ai toujours un coup d'avance !"*

Pas besoin d'avoir une fine oreille pour savoir qu'à l'autre bout du fil son amie arborait un immense sourire made by Rachel Berry. Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la ténacité de son amie.

"Ok body mais essaye de dégonfler un peu ton égo d'ici que j'atterrisse. Je n'ai pas envie que ton énorme tête reste coincée entre les portes de l'aéroport."

*"Je vais faire mon possible. Oh et prend quelque chose contre le vomissement… cocculine, dramamine, nautamine… que des trucs en « ine » !"*

"Rach'… merci."

*"Pas de ça entre nous San'. On se voit tout à l'heure ok ?"*

Après un autre oui de la part de Santana l'appel prit fin. Le silence l'enveloppa de nouveau, mais elle allait mieux n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait retrouvé son énergie grâce à Rachel. Oui c'était tellement facile, un appel et c'était reparti. Alors qu'elle se levait, la jeune femme se réjouit de sentir que ses jambes bien que tremblantes la portaient toujours. Oui tout allait mieux. Pourtant très vite quelque chose se mit à couler sur ses joues, en passant rapidement sa main dessus elle se rendit compte que ses doigts devenaient humides. Mais ce n'est qu'en croisant son reflet dans le miroir qu'elle comprit la source de cette humidité.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer.

* * *

[Trois semaines plus tôt…]

[P.O.V Quinn]

Son visage enfoui dans le creux de ses mains, Quinn pleure assise sur le lit. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes lui piquent. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle pleure et pourtant à chaque fois de nouvelles larmes trouvent leur chemin le long de ses joues avant de rouler sur ses mains. Alors qu'elle songe qu'elle ne peut pas se sentir plus seule au monde la jeune femme sent deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, un fin corps venant se coller dans son dos.

"Sssssh je suis là Q. C'est ok de pleurer."

De plus grands sanglots secouent le corps de Quinn qui attrape ces bras qui l'enlacent pour se plaquer d'avantage contre le corps derrière elle. Doucement elle sent une tête se poser contre son épaule, elle garde les yeux fermés en écoutant la personne derrière elle lui murmurer des mots réconfortants.

"Je suis là." "Tu vas t'en sortir." "On va s'en sortir." "Tu n'es pas seule." "Je suis là."

Ces mots sont comme un baume sur le cœur de Quinn Fabray mais malgré ça elle se sent toujours immensément vide. Inspirant un grand coup elle baisse les yeux sur la grosse valise à côté d'elle, sa valise, tout ce qui lui reste de sa vie. Son ancienne vie.

"Je ne peux pas rester là… même si tu m'héberges, même si tu me nourris. Je ne peux pas rester à Détroit. Je dois partir. Ça va finir par se voir. Ça va finir par se savoir. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils le voient. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il le sache."

"Je sais Q. Je sais…", la voix continue de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille, la berçant tendrement dans ses bras. Mais Quinn pleure de plus belle.

"C'est une horrible erreur, tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je dois partir."

"Je sais. Et je viens avec toi."

Pour le coup c'est une surprise. Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle fixe d'un air étonné la personne derrière elle.

"Brittany ! Tu ne vas pas tout abandonner pour me suivre on ne sait où ! Tu as un boulot, tu as Lord Tubbington ! Tu as même un petit ami !"

La grande blonde sourit tendrement à sa meilleure amie, essuyant les quelques larmes qui roulent sur son visage elle vient prendre délicatement le visage de son amie entre ses mains pour que leurs regards se croisent.

"Quinn Fabray. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.", Brittany fixe son chat allongé de tout son poids sur la commode de sa chambre. " Désolée Lord T…", s'excuse-t-elle auprès de son chat avant de reconcentrer son attention sur son amie. "Le reste n'a aucune importance, ce qui compte c'est toi et je veux être là pour ma meilleure amie qui ne va pas bien du tout. Alors toi et moi on part."

Et c'est toute fière que Brittany brandit deux billets sous le nez de Quinn qui écarquille les yeux devant l'inscription.

"New-York ?"

"Oui ! New-York ma belle. Je sais que c'est ton rêve depuis toute petite. C'est assez loin de Détroit, on n'y connaît personne, c'est suffisamment grand pour qu'on ne nous retrouve pas. Et puis faut voir les choses en face, Détroit est une ville à moitié morte, alors pour nos projets professionnels comme pour notre vie sociale faut viser plus haut ! Toi et moi on part à la conquête du rêve américain dans la ville de la grande pomme !"

L'excitation de Brittany est très communicative et gagne peu à peu Quinn qui sourie en contemplant les yeux pétillants de son amie.

"En plus ma valise est déjà prête."

Le sourire de Brittany s'élargit alors qu'elle tend son petit doigt en direction de Quinn qui y lie le sien.

"Binôme ?"

"Binôme !"

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre même si c'était plus un prologue qu'une réelle présentation. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dans le prochain chapitre je ne vous promet pas des explications pour comprendre pourquoi Santana et Quinn doivent fuir leurs villes respectives mais on en apprendra d'avantage sur les deux binômes et leurs vies =)**


	2. Chapter 2 : New-York

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je profite d'avoir du temps libre pour avancer dans mon histoire parce que je ne pourrai surement pas avoir le même rythme une fois que j'aurai repris les cours… Alors profitez ! \o/**

**Et merci pour les reviews, les favs (le fav en fait et les futurs favs !), les follows et tous les lecteurs qui passent et lisent ma fiction. Ça me fait très plaisir. Comme je viens juste de m'inscrire je peux pas encore vous répondre individuellement mais ça devrait sans doute bientôt se régler =)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

[Un vol d'avion plus tard…]

[POV Santana]

**Les passagers en provenance de Los Angeles sont priés de récupérer leurs bagages dans le Hall 4a**

Poussant d'une main un charriot sur lequel repose deux gros sacs, Santana regarde pour la troisième fois le sms de Rachel.

**-Peux pas venir à l'aéroport, séance photoshoot imprévue. Prend un taxi on se retrouve à mon appart. R.**

Et pour la troisième fois qu'elle lit ce message Santana soupire bruyamment. Rachel Berry a toujours un coup d'avance hein ? Heureusement qu'elle connaît le chemin.

"AAAaaaaaaah !" _BLAM !_

Enfin si personne ne vient se mettre sur sa route… Santana jette un regard noir à l'inconnu qui a eu la fausse bonne idée de se prendre les pieds dans son charriot et de s'étaler sur ses affaires.

"Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches idiot ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un ectoplasme dans lequel on passe à travers ? Je ne crois pas ! Maintenant dégages de ma route avant que ce ne soit moi qui t'écrases ! "

Furieux de se faire renverser et insulter l'homme se redresse vivement mais l'hispanique ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle a déjà remis son charriot en marche. Sans se soucier plus de lui elle avance tout droit, direction la sortie ! Raaaah ces hommes ! Ok vous avez peut-être vu une Santana au fond du trou l'autre soir mais tout ça remontait à hier. La faiblesse avec les Lopez c'est comme un moustique qui passe, plus vite on l'éclate et mieux on se porte. En quittant L.A. elle a l'impression d'y avoir laissé plus qu'une partie de sa vie : une partie de ses ennuis. Malgré les huit heures trente de vol, la latina se sent revivre. Dix secondes, c'est le temps qu'elle met pour mettre ses lunettes de soleil, franchir les portes de l'aéroport, lever la main et crier.

"Taxi !"

* * *

_TOC. TOC. TOC._

Quelques heures plus tard elle tape énergiquement à la porte de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci doit être revenue de sa séance de photo car elle entend des pas précipités et très vite la porte s'ouvre en grand sur une Rachel mi ravie mi inquiète. Et soudain tout revient dans la tête de Santana, la journée d'hier, les journées d'avant, leurs discussions. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir en parler et l'angoisse lui serre le cœur, elle ne se sent pas prête. Pas maintenant. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas…

Comme une échappatoire Rachel l'enlace dans un de ces câlins dont elle a le secret. Si le premier réflexe de Santana est de fuir dans l'autre sens et refuser tout contact elle se reprend in extrémis et se laisse prendre dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Une larme solitaire en profite pour perler sur son visage mais lorsqu'elle se libère de l'étreinte, celle-ci est déjà partie.

"Laisse-moi te montrer ta chambre."

Rachel s'empare d'un des sacs tandis que Santana la suit avec le second. Elle contemple cet appart qu'elle connaît déjà pour y être venue plusieurs fois.

"Je me suis inquiétée pour rien, ta tête semble avoir gardé la même taille Rach'."

"Ne commence pas Santana Lopez…"

"Oh… allez ! Je m'échauffe tout juste !"

Le sourire s'agrandie sur le visage de Santana alors qu'elle entend son amie soupirer de lassitude. Elle devrait pourtant être habituée depuis le temps, après tout taquiner Rachel est son passe-temps favori, enfin… juste derrière le sexe bien sûr.

Le reste de l'après-midi, les deux amies le passèrent à installer les affaires de Santana avant que Rachel ne l'entraîne dehors pour la soirée, lui montrant tous ses endroits préférés. Et si la latina râla beaucoup, elle apprécia les efforts que faisait la diva pour lui changer les idées.

* * *

[Au même moment…]

[POV Quinn]

Voilà trois semaines que Quinn et Brittany ont emménagé à New-York et autant dire que le rêve américain n'est pas si facile que ça à atteindre. Même à deux elles doivent enchaîner les petits jobs pour pouvoir payer leur location. En tant que danseuse professionnelle Brittany doit s'astreindre à plusieurs heures d'entraînement, ce qui lui prend une bonne partie de la matinée. L'après-midi elle donne des cours à l'école de danse de leur quartier, un travail qu'elle affectionne tout particulièrement. Quinn se souvient encore du soir où elle est rentrée en sautillant et criant, toute heureuse d'avoir été choisi pour ce poste. Mais qui pourrait bien la refuser, vous avez vu cette fille danser ? Ah non c'est vrai vous n'en avez pas encore eu l'occasion, ça arrivera certainement plus loin dans cette histoire, un peu de patience. Mais c'est le soir que Brittany doit vraiment ravaler sa fierté, elle travaille au Midnight Train en tant que gogo danseuse. Un boulot pas très valorisant mais qui paye vraiment bien.

Quinn aussi travaille dans ce bar dansant mais en tant que serveuse elle a droit à une légère couche supplémentaire de vêtement par rapport à Brittany. En fait serveuse c'est tout ce qu'elle a réussi à trouver à New-York, le matin elle est serveuse dans un Coffee Shop et l'après midi c'est dans un Subway. Même si Quinn a l'habitude du service à la personne, son ancien travail n'incluait pas de vaisselle ou de tasse à café. Sortie d'une école de droit, de commerce et de management, comme tous les Fabray, Quinn était manageur dans une agence de tops modèles à Détroit. Gérer les rendez-vous, les plannings et séances photos lui manque mais trouver un travaille de manager à New-York n'est pas aussi facile

Absorbée par son travail, Quinn passe une main distraite sur son ventre. L'avantage d'enchaîner trois boulots différents pour pouvoir joindre les deux bouts c'est qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et encore moins pour déprimer. Les nuits sont courtes et des cernes ont trouvé leur chemin sous les paupières des deux amies mais elles tiennent bon. Dès qu'elle a un peu de temps Quinn passe en revu toutes les offres d'emploi liées au management quant à Brittany elle multiplie les auditions. En regardant sa meilleure amie danser sur le podium Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Pour la suivre Brittany a renoncé à sa carrière naissante à Détroit. Et même si elle n'a pas l'air trop affecté par sa rupture avec son petit ami, Lord Tubbington lui manque.

* * *

À la fermeture du bar, Quinn soupire de soulagement elle a terminé son service et encore une longue journée de passée. Alors qu'elle se change dans les vestiaires elle sent un corps se blottir dans son dos alors que deux mains viennent se poser sur son ventre nu pour l'enlacer. Si la blonde n'est absolument pas tactile, Brittany est son exception et c'est en souriant qu'elle vient poser ses mains sur celles de la danseuse. Quand on est amie avec quelqu'un comme Brittany il faut s'attendre à recevoir un câlin à tout moment. Au début Quinn avait bien essayé de l'éloigner d'elle à coup de calotte sur la tête mais elle avait fini par céder et surtout par apprécier côté câlin de son amie. Celle-ci vient d'ailleurs poser son menton contre l'épaule de la serveuse.

"J'ai sommeil Q…"

"On va rentrer Brit' Brit' laisse moi juste le temps de me changer."

Détachant son étreinte la grande blonde s'assoie sur le banc à côté de son amie, balançant ses jambes l'une après l'autre en chantonnant une mélodie. Quinn de son côté achève de se rhabiller.

"Au fait, comment s'est passé ton audition pour la pièce de théâtre?"

Brittany continue de balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière tandis qu'elle hausse les épaules, faisant la moue.

"Ils m'ont dis que j'étais la danseuse parfaite mais qu'ils ne pourraient pas me payer. C'est une petite troupe et ils n'ont pas de moyens. Je ne peux pas quitter mon job pour un travail non rémunéré."

"Oh... je suis désolée Brit'."

Se plaçant devant la jeune danseuse Quinn lui tend ses mains pour l'aider à se relever avant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour un câlin. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille.

"Courage on va finir par trouver."

Et le plus tôt sera le mieux pense-t-elle.

* * *

**Voilou j'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire et que vous aimez mes binômes. On en sait donc un peu plus sur Quinn et Brittany mais le troisième chapitre devrait dévoiler d'autres informations sur Santana et Rachel. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en bien en mal en neutre =)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Trouver sa voix

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que pour les deux premiers chapitres mais ça en valait la peine car celui-ci est bien deux fois plus long ! J'avais beaucoup de choses à dire au sujet de l'amitié entre Quinn et Brittany et entre Rachel et Santana. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

** Clodia : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne l'ai pas vu de suite parce que je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ce site mais elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimes autant la suite =) J'avais envie de faire une amitié Lopez/Berry un peu plus forte que dans Glee. **

** justfunny : comme je ne sais pas si tu as vu mon premier mp je répond à ta deuxième review ici. Déjà merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire *o* Et ya pas de mal à être curieuse, je ne vais juste pas te répondre de suite ! Mouhahahaha *rire sadique* Non en vrai, le quatrième chapitre répondra à l'une de tes questions ^^**

* * *

[POV Quinn]

Ce matin Quinn s'est réveillée avec le sourire, c'est son premier jour de repos depuis son arrivée à New-York et la serveuse compte bien en profiter. Après une grasse matinée bien méritée la jeune femme décide de préparer sa journée. S'activant à la cuisine elle termine de faire cuire deux tranches de bacon alors que sur un grand plateau repose une tasse de café bouillante, un grand verre de jus d'orange et un œuf à la coque. D'une main experte Quinn envoie valser le bacon dans son assiette avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Un ordinateur à sa droite pour chercher les offres d'emplois, check ! Un livre à sa gauche pour la détente, check ! Un plateau appétissant sur les genoux, check ! Se souhaitant un bon appétit à elle-même, Quinn s'apprête à manger sa première fourchette de bacon quand son portable se met à vibrer à côté d'elle. Reposant sa fourchette elle regarde rapidement le nom qui s'affiche avant de décrocher, un sourire sur les lèvres, c'est Brittany.

"Appartement des licornes bonjour ! Brittany et Quinn ne sont pas là pour le moment mais vous pouvez leur laisser un message après le bip sonore." Une seconde plus tard la jeune femme lance un _Biiiip_ de messagerie.

"… Q. tu sais qu'on n'a pas de fixe et que je t'appelle sur ton portable là hein ? En plus tu fais très mal le bip de la messagerie, mais j'adore le nom de notre studio !"

La réflexion de Brittany fait éclater de rire Quinn.

"Oui je sais Brit' mais j'avais envie d'essayer ! Que me vaut ton appel de bon matin ?"

"J'ai besoin de toi, ma partenaire de danse est indisponible pour la journée elle doit faire passer des auditions pour recruter la nouvelle prof de chant."

Si l'idée de danser avec sa meilleure amie n'a jamais rebuté Quinn, devoir partir sans toucher à son repas est une autre paire de manche.

"Maintenant… ? "

"Oui maintenant Q. ! J'ai déjà perdu une heure d'entraînement avec ces histoires… S'il te plaîîîîîiiiit."

"..."

"Tu as déjà préparé ton plat de bacon n'est-ce pas ? " ajoute Brittany face au silence de son amie.

"Oui…"

"S'il te plait Q. j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je me rattraperai ce soir promis."

Quinn poussa un long soupir, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qu'elle peut refuser à Brittany, et aider sa meilleure amie en tant que danseuse ne fait pas partie de cette courte liste.

"D'accord."

"Super ! Tu es formidable Quinn ! Je t'attends dans cinq minutes ! Bisouuuuuuus. "

"QUOI ?! BRIT' ! Cinq minutes ? Mais…" Tuuut Tuuuut Tuuuut… La danseuse avait déjà raccroché.

Posant à contre cœur son plateau sur la table basse, Quinn se dirige vers sa chambre avant de faire brusquement demi-tour, revenant sur ses pas pour piquer une tranche entière de bacon qu'elle enfourne dans sa bouche avant de se hâter vers son placard. Adieu journée de repos !

* * *

Les mains de Brittany sur ses hanches, Quinn cale ses déhanchements sur ceux de la danseuse dans son dos. Les corps s'écartent et se rapprochent au rythme de la musique, les muscles se tendent et les mains se frôlent, les doigts s'entrelacent et se lâchent aussitôt. Elles n'ont travaillé sur cette danse que depuis deux heures et Quinn s'est déjà synchronisée sur les mouvements de la danseuse. La musique s'accélère et les corps bougent avec plus de vigueur, Quinn bloque ses abdos alors que ses bras propulsent Brittany au dessus de sa tête avant de la plaquer contre elle, leurs bras s'accrochent et la tête de la danseuse vient se blottir contre la poitrine de son amie tandis que la dernière note de musique résonne.

"Dix minutes de pause et on passe à une autre chorégraphie." annonce Brittany le souffle court.

Quinn va rejoindre le banc pour éponger son front perlé de sueur avant de basculer sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Pendant quelques minutes elle cherche à retrouver sa respiration tandis qu'elle masse son ventre d'une main distraite. La danse fait travailler ses abdominaux mais les quelques crampes qu'elle sent dans son ventre ne sont pas désagréable. En réalité elle adore ça. Brittany qui est revenue vers elle lui lance un sourire complice.

"Y a pas meilleure partenaire de danse que toi. Tu n'as pas perdu la main capitaine !"

Capitaine… Quinn l'a été pendant trois longues années en tant que Cheerleader à leur lycée. A l'époque c'est elle qui en faisait baver aux autres et ce souvenir lui arrache un sourire. Même si elle n'a pas le génie et la créativité de Brittany en matière de danse, elle apprécie toujours autant de bouger au rythme de la musique.

"Allez on est reparties Q. ! Je te montre ma partie puis la tienne et tu me suis ok ?"

"Brit', tu vas me tuer…" soupire la jolie blonde en se relevant. Mais son amie s'est stoppée nette et lui jette un regard inquiet. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la main de Quinn qui repose toujours sur son ventre et l'ancienne cheerleader y voit passer un éclat de panique.

"Désolée, je suis désolée. Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ?"

"Tout doux B., doucement." elle lui saisit le bras et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de la danseuse. Brittany prend trop souvent les choses au premier degré et sa naïveté enfantine la rend beaucoup plus sensible que le commun des mortels.

"Je vais bien ok ? Maintenant montre moi cette chorégraphie que je puisse la mémoriser."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ?"

Les deux amies se sont installées à une table en terrasse pour leur pause déjeunée et Quinn est assailli par les questions de son amie. En tant que danseuse et chorégraphe, Brittany est extrêmement exigeante envers elle-même et ses créations. Durant les répétitions, et même s'il s'agit de sa meilleure amie, elle ne laisse rien passer et le moindre détail est méticuleusement étudié et travaillé. Elle est en perpétuelle recherche pour s'améliorer et c'est pourquoi Quinn essaye toujours de lui donner des avis le plus constructif possible.

"La première chorégraphie je n'y retoucherai rien elle est parfaite à mon goût. J'ai bien réfléchis à ton idée sur le troisième mouvement mais si tu en rajoutes j'ai peur que ça alourdisse l'enchaînement et que tu perdes en fluidité."

"Et la deuxième ?"

"Tu l'as dis toi-même elle est encore en construction. Pour moi c'est le milieu qui pèche, tu cherches trop à suivre la mélodie et ça devient trop mécanique. Alors que dans les autres parties tu ne te laisses pas emprisonner par la musique, tes gestes débordent et ça la met en valeur. La danse est la musique ne doivent pas forcément jouer la même partition, c'est plus intéressant si elles sont complémentaires tu vois ?"

Brittany acquiesce et Quinn en profite pour piquer une nouvelle fois dans son plat, une salade composée avec un supplément de bacon. La danse, la douche et maintenant le repas avec sa meilleure amie. Tous ces petits moments ont éloigné ses soucis le temps d'une journée et la jeune femme se sent revivre. Elle a accepté d'assister aux cours de danse de l'après-midi et de donner un coup de main à Brittany.

Les deux filles en sont au dessert quand le portable de Quinn se met à sonner.

"Allo ? Oui c'est moi. Hum… Hum… oui bien sûr. Non rien. Oui... Oui bien sûr que cela m'intéresse. Oui… Oui d'accord. Je serai là. D'accord. A tout à l'heure. Merci de votre appel. Au revoir."

Tandis qu'elle raccroche un large sourire illumine le visage alors que Brittany la regarde intriguée.

"Que t'arrives-t-il Quinn Fabray ? On dirait qu'un rayon de soleil vient de se poser sur ton visage." Le sourire de Quinn est contagieux et s'étend sur les lèvres de Brittany alors que son amie lui confie la source de son appel.

"J'ai un entretien d'embauche… en fin d'après midi… pour un poste de manager !"

Les deux amies crient de joie alors que Brittany quitte sa chaise pour venir se jeter dans les bras de Quinn qui rit aux éclats. Cette journée s'annonce vraiment bien.

* * *

[POV Santana]

"MMMmmmh…."

Un râle de plaisir s'échappe des lèvres de Santana alors que son corps se crispe sous les assauts de son partenaire. Son corps brûlant se cambre une dernière fois avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit. Après s'être retiré, l'homme dont elle ignore le nom vient sur elle pour l'embrasser mais elle n'y répond pas, son esprit est déjà ailleurs. Et c'est le moment que choisit sa colocataire pour faire irruption dans sa chambre.

"Santana j'ai entendu cri… OH MON DIEU ! Enlevez-moi cette image de ma tête immédiatement !" Rachel ne sait plus où poser les yeux et voir sa meilleure amie paniquer redonne le sourire à l'hispanique.

"Eh baby, dis à ta colloc qu'elle peut nous rejoindre si elle veut..." propose Jason, Mike ? Kevin ? Oh peu importe son putain de nom ! Santana aimerait bien dormir maintenant mais Rachel n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

"SANTANA !" Le rouge sur les joues de son amie se fait plus marqué et la latina se demande si sa tête ne va pas exploser sous la pression.

"Je crois qu'elle veut vraiment que tu partes."

"Oh ok babe. On s'appelle ?"

"Non je ne crois pas mais merci quand même c'était sympa."

Si Mathieu, Luke ? Tom ? Bref si ce mec semble vexé par le côté expéditif de son amante il préfère s'habiller et filer plutôt que d'affronter la diva en furie qui reste plantée devant la porte de la chambre. Dès que la porte de l'appartement se referme sur Alexandre, Mattias, ou David, Santana sait qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure.

"Santana Lopez que crois-tu faire ? C'est le troisième que tu ramènes en trois jours ! Mon appart n'est pas un love hotel !"

"Mon dieu Rach' qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on faisait ? Je sors, je danse, je bois, je rencontre un mec sympa pas trop louche, on rentre on prend du bon temps et il repart. Ça s'appelle un plan cul ! D'ailleurs en parlant de cul, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le sien… Wanky !" ajoute l'hispanique en mimant une paire de fesse qu'elle fait mine d'agripper fermement dans ses mains.

"Mais tu es gay !" crie Rachel dont le visage commence à s'empourprer dangereusement.

"J'élargie mes horizons ! Et je commence vraiment à me demander qui est la plus gay de nous deux…" ajoute agacée la latina. La voix haut perchée de Rachel commençant à lui donner mal à la tête, Santana s'extirpe du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

"Maintenant si ça ne te gêne pas je vais aller prendre une douche."

"Santana Lopez cette conversation n'est pas terminée !"

"Écoute Rach' même si tu es trop en colère pour te rendre compte que je suis nue depuis tout à l'heure je préférerai être habillée quand on reprendra cette conversation."

La bouche ouverte sous le coup de la réalisation, les yeux de la diva détaille la belle femme à la peau mâte et complètement nue qui lui fait face. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et très consciente de l'effet qu'elle a sur sa meilleure amie Santana passe à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, se déhanchant sans complexe. Faire perdre ses moyens à quelqu'un de prude comme la chanteuse était tellement facile, et terriblement jouissif !

* * *

Une fois douchée et habillée, Santana rejoint la diva qui est affalée sur le canapé. Si l'espace d'une seconde elle songe à venir faire un câlin à sa meilleure amie, l'hispanique préfère s'asseoir à côté de la petite brune. Rachel ne lui jette pas un regard et continue de fixer le mur en face d'elle.

"Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi tu sais... Je n'aime pas l'idée que mon appartement grouille d'inconnus tous plus nus et plus dépravés les uns que les autres. Et je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te fasses ça à toi ! Tu n'es pas une fille facile Santana. Plus maintenant ! Et comment est-ce que vous faites pour rentrer ? Je ne t'ai toujours pas donné le double des clefs !"

"Le clochard nous ouvre à chaque fois."

"Il a des moustaches ton sans abri ?"

"Yep !"

"C'est le concierge Santana…"

"Oh... ça explique l'odeur de poubelle… et qu'il aie les clés de l'immeuble aussi !"

Un long silence s'installe de nouveau entre les deux colocataires. Si en temps normal Santana est une vraie peste elle a appris à ne pas pousser son amie trop à bout et ce matin elle a déjà dépassé quelques limites.

"Je vais essayer de ne pas refaire ça trop souvent Rach'..."

Rachel se mord la lèvre pour retenir une remarque mais elle sait que ce n'est pas le moment pour en discuter. Après tout c'est elle qui a demandé à Santana de ramener ses conquêtes à son appart plutôt que de se rendre chez eux. Elle n'imaginait juste pas que ce serait aussi régulier... De son côté l'hispanique observe son amie qui semble en plein combat intérieur, mais lorsque Rachel finit par prendre une décision et qu'elle saisit sa main, Santana ne peut retenir un tressaillement. Elle n'aime pas du tout le regard de la diva à cet instant… ces petites étoiles dans les yeux ne présagent rien de bon…

"Tu vas m'accompagner à mon travail aujourd'hui, toi et moi on va passer une journée façon Broadway !"

"Oh non pitié… Pas une journée façon Berry." gémie la latina qui se cache le visage derrière ses mains. Si elle pouvait disparaître dans ce canapé elle le ferait.

"Je ne crois pas avoir sous-entendu que tu pouvais refuser. " le sourire qu'affiche Rachel confirme à la latina qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper…

* * *

L'amitié entre Rachel et Santana est quelque chose d'étonnant et étrange, elles n'ont jamais eu qu'une seule chose en commun : la musique. Santana Lopez était la capitaine des cheerleaders, autant populaire que garce tandis que Rachel Berry figurait au bas de l'échelle sociale, le rang des illustres inconnus et des boucs-émissaires. Le seul endroit où elle brillait c'était au glee club, le lieu qui les avait rassemblées. Oh bien sûr ça ne les empêchait pas de se détester cordialement mais la dernière année de lycée en avait décidée autrement. Si Santana était extrêmement populaire sa réputation lui empêchait de se faire de réels amis. Rachel fut la seule à la soutenir lors de son coming out, en fait la diva était la seule personne à vraiment se soucier d'elle tout court. Il n'y avait que Rachel pour réussir à supporter le sale caractère de la latina quant à Santana elle arrivait à tenir tête et à survivre aux multiples caprices de la mini star. Et quand la chanteuse avait perdu son grand amour de lycée à la suite d'une overdose Santana avait répondu présente pour l'aider à traverser cette période difficile. La perte de la personne que l'on aime est une chose que l'on ne souhaite à personne, même pas à sa pire ennemie.

La fin du lycée avait fini de les rassembler et une amitié mi-chat mi-chien en était née. Tout ceci expliquait qu'aujourd'hui Santana accepte de suivre Rachel dans sa vie Broadwayenne. La jeune diva sort tout juste diplômée de plusieurs d'années d'études à la prestigieuse école de Nyada et sa carrière est en plein essor. Elle a été recrutée pour interpréter le rôle de Fanny Brice dans la comédie musicale Funny Girl : le rêve de toute une vie. Et c'est après avoir passé toute la matinée à subir les entraînements vocaux de la chanteuse que Santana peut enfin assister à une répétition digne de ce nom. Assise au fond de l'auditorium elle observe la mini diva et sa troupe qui finalisent leur show. Santana l'avoue, quand Rachel n'est pas en train de parler, de pleurer ou de lui crier dessus… quand elle chante donc, elle a une voix hallucinante. Mais tout ça, ce gros rêve de Broadway, strass et paillette, ce n'est juste pas le sien. Déjà au glee club sa meilleure amie n'avait que ce mot à la bouche et maintenant que ce rêve prenait vie c'était encore pire.

Quelques heures de répétitions plus tard alors que Rachel se dirige vers le fond de l'auditorium elle y retrouve Santana qui dort à poing fermés, allongée sur plusieurs sièges. Lorsqu'elle s'assoie sur le fauteuil à côté de la latina, le mouvement qu'elle fait réveille la belle endormie qui se redresse en essuyant un filet de bave sur son menton.

"C'était ennuyeux à ce point ? " la taquine Rachel avec un sourire.

"Oui… mais non. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit et j'ai été privé de grasse matinée par… oh et bien par toi ! "

"J'avais oublié combien tu es agréable au réveil. Si je t'ai traîné ici c'est parce qu'on a besoin d'une choriste pour la représentation de vendredi soir. "

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas de me trémousser au fond de la scène pendant que tu es sous les projecteurs Rachel, j'ai fait ça pendant trois ans au glee club et j'ai eu plus que ma dose. D'ailleurs il est quelle heure ? Il va falloir que j'y aille."

"Santana Lopez tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, à passer tes journées à sortir, à boire et à baiser ! Tu dois trouver ta voie, quelque chose qui te fasse vivre. "

"Tout le monde ne rêve pas que de Broadway Berry. Et malgré la charmante image que tu as de moi je ne suis pas restée les bras croisés ces trois derniers jours. Donc excuses-moi de ne pas vouloir de tes costumes de guignols, de ces comédiens gays et de ces réalisateurs encore plus gays. J'ai mon rêve qui n'est certainement pas le même que le tien et surtout j'ai un entretien d'embauche dans une heure."

N'attendant pas la réponse de Rachel, Santana ramasse ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie, ce qui n'empêche pas la petite brune de répliquer.

"J'espère que ton rêve n'est pas de te déhancher à moitié nue contre une barre de métal ! "

Mais la porte a déjà claquée derrière elle.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci à tous les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent et commentent. N'hésitez pas à continuer c'est ce qui me motive à écrire de nouveaux chapitres ! **


End file.
